LSL Omnipedia: Canon Policy
There are three main categories of information contained in the articles of the wikipedia. The policies below show how to enter such information. Where an article contains more than one type of information, all of the appropriate policies should be followed. If you have any queries about these policies, feel free to ask about them on the talk page. Canon refers to the official body of work related to Leisure Suit Larry originally published or officially licensed by Sierra (or currently CodeMasters). These include the original Al Lowe LSL games, and the non Al Lowe games, and any future remakes or sequels, and various assorted game documentation & manuals and other officially endorsed LSL-related material (including Strategy Guides and novelizations), or any other official material required for the complete LSL experience. However the reliability of individual sources may very. While this wiki acknowledges that Al Lowe had nothing to do with several Larry IP games, these games are still treated as part of the official Sierra/Codemasters series and information is included as is from a NPOV (Neutral Point of View). Even LSLR acknowledges Larry has a nephew from these games. In general due to the nature of continuity between later games in the series and other source material, the original LSL is considered more closely related trilogy than the remakes (or the original Softporn Adventure); i.e. LSL3 ends with Larry creating first scene of the original LSL1 on his computer. Though in general the differences are marginal; some of the injokes in the SCI remake poke fun at the fact that it was a remake made at a later date with knowledge of previously made games in the series (I.E. references to Patti, and even the missing LSL4). In general it is the first releases (sans Softporn Adventure) that make up the Timeline article (which suggests that Larry Laffer's adventures occurred over the course of the 80's and 90's, and Larry Lovage games occurred in the 21st century). The original SCI remake of LSL1 is a kind of a special case in that it kind of plays itself as both a retelling of the original LSL1 but is also self-referential to having occured/created in more modern times after releases of previous 3 Larry games (and missing copy of LSL4). MCL alludes to this by acknowledging both original and the remakes of LSL1 as kinda seperate adventures games Larry was self aware of being part of (most of the early Larry games are played as if Larry is character within a game, and is self-aware that he is a character in a game, with Larry escaping the games universe for a time at the end of LSL3, and helping to create his own games). The Larry Lovage games are currently acknowledged as being the 8th and 9th games respectively (counting the unproduced 4th game). But room is left open for the possibility that Al Lowe may continue the series with his own '8th game' in the future. The newest release Wet Dreams Don’t Dry is a soft-reboot set in a alternate Larry universe and more or less a continuation from Larry Reloaded and Larry AGI versions of the game, but with visual nods to the SCI remake as well.. In this universe Larry went missing though his classic game series continued without him only to reappear in Lost Wages in 2018. The game keeps how he reached the future vague it’s a plot device but not important to the plot. It leaves it vague on if it was time travel or not time travel (achievements) such as a Rip Van Winkle style plot, or he is simply a robot clone like the classic AGI version of the game. A few of the jokes poke fun at the possibility that he might be breaking the canon of the series by skipping to the future, and creating a time/space paradoxAnu Singh: "Creating a rift in the space-time continuum by ignoring the canon of the predecessors.", Larry: "It's called a reboot, baby!", "That was all mixed up anyway!", "Al wouldn't answer the phone!", and an option towards the end where he thinks about trying to return to his own time. This Larry is only self aware of events shortly after events of various versions of Larry 1, and nothing more. He is 38 or 39 which he says makes him 69 in the present (presumably based on when his birthday takes place). This policy is based on SQ Omnipedia:Canon Policy. The following policies only refer to articles in the main namespace. Pages in other namespaces (such as Help, User or Talk) are not covered. Information Regarding LSL1-3, 4-9, Reloaded, WDDD, etc Information regarding official games, manuals, hint books, and novels are considered official and can be entered normally. Design documents may also be a source of background information for various characters. Any discrepancies can be pointed out in the "behind the scenes" section of the article. All articles must be referenced to the appropriate game or documentation as follows: Articles relating to only one game, or with only very general information Add the appropriate category to the end of the article. The categories are: Category:Softporn Adventure Category:LSL1AGI Category:LSL1SCI Category:LSL2 Category:LSL3 Category:LSL4 Category:LSL5 Category:LSL6 Category:LSL7 Category:LSL8 Category:LSL9 Category:TLU Category:LSLR Category:LSLR2 Category:TAULSLBC Category:TOBOLSL Articles where more than one game is referenced Each piece of information must be referenced to its particular game. This can be achieved by referring to particular eras within the text (e.g. the LSL1 era) or by using footnotes. For more information on creating footnotes, see . LSL1SCI This one is considered to be an alternate reality/separate adventure/parallel world/a reproduction “game/movie” Larry visited or starred in after the loss of the floppies but before Larry 5 more or less. Timeline it might not even take place in 80s but the 90s instead as a number of technologies are updated and modernized. The game is self referential to the missing floppies and Patti. in many cases material from this version may be split from the main related articles as it changed characters and certain backstory details. Though the main events and puzzles remain largely the same as the original. Larry’s past as per manual might be slightly altered compared to the original, bowever (in addition to the game being set more in the 90s). MCL has references that kind of treat them as separate events. LSL Reloaded The Larry Suit Larry Reloaded modernizes LSL1 into the 21st century, with an expanded and alternate storyline, new characters, new alternate versions of old characters, new names for old characters, etc; thus it represents an alternate rebooted timeline. Although technically placing Larry into an alternate version of the 'game world' (formerly Sierra World) much like the original Larry I SCI remake (which referenced Leisure Suit Larry 4). Reloaded offers other nods to the classic Sierra Larry series vs. the new series (the game world is apparently stuck in the early to mid-1980's). However certain aspects of the new Reloaded (game world) contradict the overall continuity of the original game series (Bear replaces Brutus and is not owned by Eve, etc). Larry, can encounter a character named Larry (Short Man) who appears to represent the original Larry Laffer from the original games but aged 20 years (to acknowledge the some 26 years since LSL1 was originally released), and there are a few nods to old series, and the LSL:The Missing Floppies. But Al Lowe also shows up to point out that this is Larry's world 'Reloaded'. Larry appears to find 'Ken W' to be strangely familiar (which appears to be a loose nod to deja vu of Larry I being remade previously). There are other self referential references where Larry knows he is in a new version of the game world and interacts with the Narrator. As if Larry has again crossed the border between parallel universes. Larry also knows of his nephew Larry Lovage who may not have been born or at most just a child in 1987 (again a reference to the old timeline running concurrently and on top of the reloaded timeline). The LSL1 Reloaded is treated like any other official source (but closer to how LSL1SCI is treated). However, some articles may be split into separate topics such as "Topic (Reloaded)" for example see Larry Laffer (Reloaded): This allows for a more detailed discussion of the topics history in the new parallel universe, and discuss how the topic diverged from the original continuity. Otherwise Reloaded Universe is treated as a continuation in Larry's experiences from the old Sierra universe (hence the memories of the old universe). Wet Dreams Don't Dry Wet Dreams Don't Dry appears to be a soft-reboot which takes place following the original Larry trilogy, in particular they are focusing on the character as he appeared in Larry 1-2.https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198330544859/posthistory/ Sometimes due to marketing, sometimes due to technical issues. But we're focusing on the playable character from Larry 1 (and also 2).", "This Larry has nearly nothing to do with the Larry from part 3 onwards.", "Our interpretation is based on the Larry 1 game." It takes place roughly between 1-2, and makes a few clear references to events from Reloaded, but largely inspired by AGI version of the game as well, with a few elements inspired by the LSL1VGA remake. The police mistake Larry Laffer for Larry Lovage at one point, before they confirm he is Larry Laffer before arresting him (as the game's shout out to the Lovage games). Timelines There are several timelines based on various materials in the series, including a basic timeline that places all references into a single timeline, and follows Larry's travels through Sierra World, and the 'real world' outside of the games, and his current journey through the Reloaded universe (in WDDD). The other two split information between Sierra World specific version of continuity, and the other which is specific to the Reloaded universe's continuity. In addition there are timelines related to the spinoff published materials as well including The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry and the Bedside Companion. There is also a WDDD specific timeline as well, though some of the materials do intersect with the Larry Reloaded. In addition the original trilogy may also be one timeline. Larry's age may have been 'reset' back to 40 in Larry 5 where it had been 43 in Larry 3. Multiverse The larry games exist in a canon multiverse originally this include the interdimensional warp between 'game worlds' (Sierra World) and 'real world' Earth at the end of LSL3. But other games such as LSL1VGA, and LSL1Reloaded, and Wet Dreams Don't Dry delve into various alternate Larry Worlds as well. Note LSL1VGA is also treated as a 'movie' that Larry took part in reinacting the events of original Larry 1 with new set pieces (See Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry). In some cases the 'same Larry' may be interdeminsional traveler in these alternate universes and experiencing similar events again (and thus has vague memories to previous events including that events of "MIssing Floppies' happened at some point), or he is a 'clone' of the original Larry activated from the factory under Lost Wages in the 21st century, and blank to all history except for LSL1's events and forced to experience the present like a fish out of water. Information regarding fan fiction and fan games Fan fiction and fan games are disputed, and are simply not officially canon. It is unlikely that any decision could be made where all fans agree. For this reason, information on fan fiction and games is restricted and allowed only within the guidelines of the following policies: Fan fiction Fan fiction should be categorized as Category:Fan Fiction. A story should be relatively complete (containing at least a single chapter) and published on a website. Cancelled fan games and fan games that are on hold Cancelled fan games and fan games that are on hold are entitled to one article - no other information should be included in any other article. They must be categorised as Category:Fan games (cancelled). They are not to be listed on the Fan Material main page. Fan games whose work is in progress Fan games whose work is in progress must be categorised as Category:Fan games (work in progress. Fan games that are expected to be completed are classed as those that have their own website, have recent updates (every 2-3 months) and have provided some from screenshot or concept art. Fan games whose work in progress must follow the policies set out for fan games that are on hold (see above). That is entitled to one article, and no information should be included in any other article (unless a release is imminent). If updates are routine, it is also entitled to a link from the Fan Material (this will be set up by experienced omnipedia editors). If 2-3 months go by without an update the link may be removed. Released Fan Games Fan games that have been publically released are entitled to a Category of their own. This category must be a subcategory of Category:Fan Games. They are also entitled to a link from the Fan Material (this will be set up by experienced omnipedia editors). Articles where more than one fan fiction or fan game is referenced As the canonicity of fan games and fan fiction is disputed, a compromise has been reached. All information regarding sourced from fan games must be contained in its own section entitled "topic (unofficial)". If the material is substantial it may be split off to its own page. Articles relating to only one game Articles referring to only one game do not need to use the above heading. Instead they should include the template FanArticle. Example Usage: Which Produces: Meta and Non-Canon Information This includes: * Information that comes from fanfiction * Information containing speculation * Information about references to the real world * Any other meta and non-canon information If fan related material directly from fan fiction or fan games included in a canon topic should be put under the canon material in a section entitled "topic in the unofficial sources" (if it is specifically from a fan game, then sources could be replaced with "games"). Speculation from the fan community, information concerning the real world, etc, may be included in a "behind the scenes" section. Note: If an entire article is meta or non-canon, it is sufficient to post a smaller message at the top of the article, which should say something like this: Advertising and Off-topic discussions King's Quest Omnipedia follows a policy similar to that of Wikipedia (though somewhat looser). But in general, keep in mind that King's Quest Omnipedia is not a soapbox, a battleground, or a vehicle for propaganda, advertising and showcasing. This applies to articles, categories, templates, talk page discussions, and user pages. Therefore, content hosted is not for: :1.Advocacy, propaganda, or recruitment of any kind: commercial, political, religious, sports-related, or otherwise. Of course, an article can report objectively about such things, as long as an attempt is made to describe the topic from a neutral point of view. You might wish to start a blog or visit a forum if you want to convince people of the merits of your favorite views. :2.Opinion pieces. Although some topics, particularly those concerning current affairs and politics, may stir passions and tempt people to "climb soapboxes" (for example, passionately advocate their pet point of view), wikia is not the medium for this. Articles must be balanced to put entries, especially for current events, in a reasonable perspective, and represent a neutral point of view. Furthermore, authors should strive to write articles that will not quickly become obsolete. :3.Scandal mongering, something "heard through the grapevine" or gossip. Articles and content about living people are required to meet an especially high standard, as they may otherwise be libellous or infringe the subjects' right to privacy. Articles should not be written purely to attack the reputation of another person. :4.Self-promotion. It can be tempting to write about yourself or projects in which you have a strong personal involvement. However, do remember that the standards for encyclopedic articles apply to such pages just like any other. This includes the requirement to maintain a neutral point of view, which is difficult when writing about yourself or about projects close to you. Creating overly abundant links and references to autobiographical sources is unacceptable. :5.Advertising. All information about companies and products are written in an objective and unbiased style. All article topics must be verifiable with independent, third-party sources, so articles about very small "garage" or local companies are typically unacceptable. External links to commercial organizations are acceptable if they identify major organizations which are the topic of the article. Wikia neither endorses organizations nor runs affiliate programs. Non-disruptive statements of opinion on internal policies and guidelines may be made on user pages, as they are relevant to the current and future operation of the project. No Political Correctness This wiki is not politically correct and is about a series that didn't care about political correctness and was offensive to many. This wiki does contain subject matter, words, phrases, jokes, and other material that many may or do find offensive. These often do get discussed as is from largely NPOV: From an 'in-universe' perspective in relation to the source material, with no censoring or revisionism allowed. Only specific terms used in the game (ore guides/documentation) should be utilized when describing content from the series in articles This wiki is not really a place to parse terminology and introduce new concepts or theories, or to advocate or be used as a soap box. The articles themselves must stick to terminology and descriptions used by the games, official guides or other official documentation (sometimes including development materials, where applicable), and limit any speculation concerning any subjects being discussed. Discussion of the games from a modern perspective where subject matter is found 'offensive' should only be added to controversies article, and in that article only. Or in very limited fashion pointing to the 'controversies' page in the "Behind the scenes section'. Note: However that page is restricted (changes by non-admins must be vetted and discussed first, before a decision is made). If you wish to discuss soapbox and advocacy against certain topics refer back to Number 1 of Advertising and Off-topic discussions above. References Category:Policies